


Special Room

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Injustice, M/M, Mpreg, Owlman/Ultraman - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room no.9 - Freeform, Sex, Superman:Red Son
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 宇宙中有一个神秘房间Room 9，被关进去的人只有满足房间的要求才能被释放。每个宇宙的蝙蝠侠和超人都依次被关进了这个房间。
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. ROOM ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 & 2 : 犯罪辛迪加 夜枭/终极人  
> Chapter 3 ：不义联盟 蝙蝠侠/超人  
> Chapter 4 ：红色之子 蝙蝠侠/超人

（上）

携带剧烈高温的热视线毫不留情喷涌而出，重重轰击在泥土状的墙面，刹那间火光四射，墙面震动，地动山摇。  
夜枭向后退了一步，微微眯起眼睛。  
终极人飞了起来，眼中汹涌的红色更甚，眼角额颊因过度用力而凸显出青筋，但他们面前看似不堪一击的墙面却在终极人的全力一击中完好无损。  
克拉克从半空中落下，又飞起，用力一头撞在黑色的灼烧圈上，巨大的反力从屹立不倒的墙面上反射而来，致使终极人摔倒在地，头昏眼花。  
“该死的！”  
他愤怒地爬起来，灰头土脸，额角红了一片。夜枭站在一旁，微微垂下眼角，不着痕迹地后退了一步。  
终极人怒不可遏，大喊大叫：“夜枭！”  
夜枭微抬下颚，先发制人，语气严肃：“闭嘴！”  
克拉克一怔，继而飞起来，冲向不露声色的黑色人影。  
“该死的你告诉我这是什么情况？这鬼地方是不是又是你搞出来的什么破实验？我告诉你今天最好早点放我出去不然——”  
夜枭向后一跃轻灵地越过房间中唯一一张大床躲过终极人气急败坏的攻击，眼见着对方刹不住车哐当一声砸在房间另一面墙上，摔倒在地。  
夜枭四处打量了几眼，看向瘫坐在地上支着额头的终极人。  
“首先，这与我无关。”夜枭指了指被终极人焚烧过后没多久便恢复了原状的白色墙壁，“其次，这不是个普通空间。”  
克拉克翻了个白眼，拍拍屁股站起来：“废话！普通房间能抵挡住我——？”  
“所以省着点用。”  
克拉克一顿，没反应过来：“啥？”  
夜枭哼一声，不耐烦地补充道：“省着点用你的脑子和超能力，不明白这地方究竟还有什么变化之前你要是变成个普通人……”他意味深长的一顿，“我不会救你。”  
终极人闻言狠狠轮了眼夜枭。接下来却没再平白无故的发脾气，挠了挠后脑勺问：“所以你有什么发现了？”  
“没什么发现。”夜枭波澜不惊地说，“不过从你身上捡到一张纸条。”  
克拉克接过夜枭递过来的纸条看了看，纸条方方正正，上面除了一个大写的字母B之外什么也没有。  
“这是什么？”他疑惑的问。  
夜枭没有回答，他后退一步，低头在万能腰带上挨个摸了一遍，最终在终极人的目光里掏出另一张纸条，上面是一个大写的字母A。  
终极人来回看了几眼两人手里的纸条，头上的问号几乎都要具现化。  
“这应该是某种简便代号。”夜枭忽然说。  
终极人将纸条揉成一团，颇为不耐：“你还能说点有用的不？”一屁股坐在床上，红披风在身后压成一团，“说点我不知道的。”  
夜枭说：“我要把你干到怀孕。”  
克拉克准备躺下的动作猛地一顿，一息之间似乎没反应过来。夜枭还是站在原地。几秒钟后终极人回过神来骤然窜上天：“What the fuck你他妈找死！？”  
夜枭盯着终极人气急败坏的脸突然笑了起来：“你不是说让我说点你不知道的吗？”  
克拉克寒毛倒竖：“我他妈让你去死怎么不去？！”  
夜枭收起嘴角的笑容，但面具之下隐藏的愉悦却有增无减。  
“看看你身后。”他说。  
终极人恶狠狠瞪着他，眼角泛滥起红光。在这个不知道什么地方夜枭必然没有他在哥谭的时候那样厉害，他们两人一起被困在这里……若是辛迪加二把手就此殒落——终极人几息之间恶向胆边生，眼角的红光愈来愈烈。  
夜枭不避不躲，仍然道：“看看你身后。”  
终极人却头也不回，嘴角露出个夸张的、放肆的笑容：“下地狱看去吧，夜枭！”  
夜枭叹了口气，似乎颇为无奈。  
“让你看不看是吧？”  
他在终极人热视线射出的一瞬间对着空气低声道：“阳光。”  
房间内刹那间光芒四射。终极人反应不及，骤然被剧烈的阳光射在裸露的皮肤上、眼睛上，惨叫着坠落。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
夜枭心情大好，抬手取下头甲，看着终极人坠落在床上凄惨地翻滚，红披风裹在头上，瑟瑟发抖。  
“夜枭！夜枭！”他在一片光芒中不敢睁开眼睛，红色披风在阳光下印入眼皮一片橘橙的红，“夜枭！！”  
夜枭好整以暇地坐在床边，看着终极人一双包裹在浑身制服下的双腿在床上来回摩擦，寻求庇护所。  
他慢悠悠地应和：“怎么了？”  
克拉克急促地喘着气，身上阳光带来的热度丝毫不减。  
“关了它！”他死死抓着披风不敢松手，不敢睁眼，但还记得质问：“该死的你他妈哪来的太阳灯！？”  
夜枭道：“我刚让你看身后，你不看。”  
“我身后有什么？！”  
“啊，一块板子而已，不是什么好东西。”  
“是什么？！”  
“上面写着：想要从这房间出去，你们必须完成以下任务：A将B干到怀孕。”  
终极人脱口而出：“谁他妈会怀孕？！”话音刚落，他又突然想到之前夜枭递给他的纸条，刹那间气得面红耳赤。“B！你才是那个B！夜枭！你个卑鄙小人！是你把纸条塞给我的！”  
夜枭不疾不徐地继续念道：“鉴于此次实施对象A为普通人，B为钢铁之躯，现赐予A一项特殊选择权利：1蓝色氪石，2阳光，3失去超能力。请选择。”  
终极人瞬间哑火了。  
夜枭转头看向床上突然失去声音的终极人，说出的话里尽是揶揄：“怎么样？要不要试试？”  
“试你妈个大头鬼！”终极人捏紧拳头躲在披风里。  
夜枭哼了一声。下一秒终极人便感到一只手按在了自己肩上。  
“滚开！”克拉克大喊大叫，活像屠宰场待宰的羔羊一样聒噪，“夜枭你他妈疯了看清楚老子是男人！”  
夜枭坐在终极人腿上哼了一声：“你以为我眼瞎？”  
“那你就滚！”  
“你刚刚是想杀我吧，终极人。”  
“放、放屁……”  
“谁放屁？”夜枭重重一掌拍在终极人肉乎乎的屁股上，霎时眯起眼睛，抓住饱满的臀尖揉了揉。倒是没想到这人屁股手感这么好。和无数超模明星上过床的托马斯少爷心思迅速活跃了起来。  
终极人抽了口气，沉寂两秒钟，再出口的声音便有些外强中干了：“你放屁！”  
夜枭手腕一转，噼里啪啦对着手底下不能反抗的屁股就是一串排山倒海的巴掌。  
一边打他还一边问：“谁放屁？”  
终极人常年是个欺软怕硬的主儿，面对全方位无死角的阳光暴晒和消失的超能力早就心下发怵，没等夜枭多打几下就呜咽出声，踢弹着腿哭喊：“我！我……”  
夜枭：“你什么？”  
终极人缩在披风下发抖，委委屈屈的：“我放屁。”  
夜枭笑了起来。终极人在披风下闷得喘不过气：“快关灯！”  
夜枭遗憾地说：“这可不行。没这个选项。”  
克拉克气结：“你他妈难道真准备信那个？我是个男人！”  
“如果不信那个那么你有什么办法让我们出去？热视线和钢铁之躯都破坏不了这里。”  
对话中终极人感到腰间一松，夜枭那混蛋竟然抽下了他的腰带。无视终极人挣扎起来的动作，夜枭手上一用力，扒下克拉克的裤子便露出那方才被他打了一通的肥屁股。  
真是白得晃眼。  
托马斯捏着那滑腻的臀肉把玩，看着那柔软丰满的屁股蛋儿在手指间起伏，轻笑出声，在克拉克气急败坏的挣扎和咒骂中提出冷静的建议。“别这么慌张终极人。”他眉眼带笑，“我不脱你衣服，你就露出个屁股给我当女人操一操就好了。一发入魂的话我们都能早点解脱。”  
终极人爆发出一连串惊人的咒骂。  
夜枭掰开那紧闭的臀峰，露出其下幽深的谷道和尾椎末端紧张收缩的淡粉色的菊穴。  
手指在上面一抚而过，夜枭舔了舔唇，问道：“我是你第一个男人吗？”  
终极人绷紧全身，又气又急，却始终不敢露出头来。披风和制服之外的房间中充斥着阳光灼热的温度，威胁着克拉克的一举一动，而他裸露的屁股则被包围在夜枭的影子下面，倒是被保护得滴水不漏。  
“或许我该给你点润滑。”大拇指按在收缩的菊穴上，用力也不过堪堪陷入一点指腹。克拉克发出一声闷哼，攥着披风的手更用力了。  
“你他妈的……”他抽了口气，包裹得紧紧的披风里全是潮湿的热气，是脸上的泪水被体温蒸腾过后的湿气。他哆哆嗦嗦地、咬紧牙关威胁：“等我出去了——呜！”  
异物闯进身体的感觉太过陌生，终极人被猝不及防的入侵骇得身体僵硬，头皮发麻。  
“夜枭！”他又大叫起来，动着屁股往前爬，“夜枭！”  
夜枭狠狠拍了他一巴掌，啪的一声。深入扩张的手指在紧闭的肠道内一搅，曲动起来。  
终极人被打得一懵，又被身体里作乱的手指拨弄得浑身发麻，停在原地扒着床单喃喃：“我、我不会怀孕！我是男人！变态……疯子！”  
夜枭往前坐了点，释放的下体抵在男人大腿内侧，往内加了一根手指。  
“也可能只是个形容。”夜枭在换上自己的家伙前挤出两秒钟思考了一下，随后扶着阴茎在穴道口微微试探，“总而言之，首先，我得先操你。”  
克拉克扒着床单的手攥紧了，肩胛骨剧烈的起伏。  
“该死的这就是个骗局你看不出来——啊啊——混蛋——啊！”  
克拉克无力的趴在床上，被夜枭从身后一点一点全部撑开了。他柔软的肠道严丝合缝的包裹着夜枭的性器，克拉克甚至能感觉到那粗壮巨物上的青筋和顶端的蘑菇头长什么模样。  
克拉克在披风里偷偷抹眼泪，嘴里却是毫不客气：“你这个婊子！狗娘养的！疯子！”  
夜枭按着终极人的肩膀并不在意，撑起半身缓缓退了出来。终极人以为对方改变心意霎时往前扑腾起来，但紧接着夜枭又狠狠撞了下来。  
“嗷！”  
克拉克疼得眼冒金星，没憋住的抽泣冲破了喉咙。  
夜枭一顿：“你哭了？”  
终极人抹着眼泪死鸭子嘴硬：“你放屁！”  
夜枭呆了两秒钟，突然笑出声，下身一动，掐着终极人精瘦的腰肢抽插起来，撞得那两团晃眼的臀肉来回摇摆，发出啪啪的声响。  
终极人起初咬着嘴角憋着声响，但没过两下，他便耐不住摩擦和体内传来的异样嗯嗯呜呜的呻吟起来，扭着屁股四处躲。  
夜枭岂能让他如愿？抓着那肥屁股便是好一通蹂躏，抽插撞击的速度越来越快，直到某一次冲撞，直直抵到男人直肠里某个敏感的区域，教不情不愿抗拒的终极人霎那间呻吟变了个调，上扬的尾音带出意料之外的破音。  
克拉克挥舞着四肢。夜枭猛地扑上前按住了终极人的手臂，抬起腰冲着方才那一点便是一阵狂风骤雨的冲刺。终极人那一瞬间被插得失了声，直到积累的快感在尾椎上爆发，刺激的电流顺着神经纤维从阴茎和后穴扩散至全身，他才来得及发出高昂甜腻的叫喊，流下滚热的泪水。  
“呜啊啊啊啊……”  
夜枭知道自己捅到终极人的淫窝了，红唇白齿笑得毫不留情：“怎么了？发浪了？我操得你爽不爽？”  
终极人此时已然听不清他在说什么了，潮热的耳廓在红披风下越发滚烫，呼吸浑浊，眼神涣散。  
“不要、呜……夜枭、不要……”  
“不要？不要什么？”夜枭将人翻了过来，掀开那红盖头似的披风，撑在男人上方好整以暇的看着那双泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，他啧啧出声：“哭得真可怜啊克拉克……你之前还真敢动杀我的心思呢？嗯？”  
“不……啊嗯……我没、不……呜……”  
“你知道房间上怎么写的吗？让你怀孕。让我把你干到怀孕。”夜枭低头捏着克拉克的鼻子，看着对方在窒息的危险里大张着嘴，便低下头含住那逐渐艳丽的唇舌，搅起一池春水，“你是个男人没法怀孕。那我们就在这里做！就在这里操你！直到你怀上，怎么样？”  
克拉克在他身下唔唔挣扎，口鼻都被堵上的痛苦让人窒息，心跳越来越快。终极人翻起了白眼，手脚无力，被夜枭毫不停歇的动作操得几乎陷进床里。阳光什么时候消失了，他不知道，猫头鹰黑色的披风和战甲在床下落了一地，红蓝色的制服什么时候被彻底脱了下来，他也不知道。  
他只知道在遥远到眼前泛白的不知道什么时候，呼吸被重新允许，冰冷的空气席卷而来，灌入肺部和肠胃，让人用力咳嗽，耳目振动头脑混沌，不知身在何处。直到他回过神来，躺在床上奄奄一息，才看清托马斯悬在头顶打量的眼神。  
克拉克骤然一惊，向后退去，却发觉自己手脚发软，腹部一片冰凉，自己的精液糊在肚子上，屁股里流出热液打湿了床铺。  
“……”  
“你他妈的夜枭——”  
终极人大骂出声，驴打滚摔下床去。  
托马斯坐在床头耸耸肩，对克拉克一惊一乍的行为嗤之以鼻。  
终极人从地上爬起来，死死瞪着床上四肢舒展的男人。  
“该死的混账！”他一边大骂一边后退，最后贴着墙角，瞪向之前夜枭说的显示屏，看见上面明晃晃的要求，只觉得眼睛一阵发酸，而热视线早已消失。他的超能力已经被阳光吞噬一空了！  
“……”  
克拉克深吸口气，冷静下来怒哼道：“怎么？按照它说的做了！现在有什么反应？我们不也还困在这里？！”  
夜枭冲他摇了摇手指：“摇摇你的脑浆看清楚要求，没有变化只能说明一个事情，你没有怀孕。”  
终极人怒极反笑：“说了多少遍我是——”  
“男人。”夜枭说，“我他妈的该死的当然知道！”  
“所以这是个无法达成的条件。”克拉克沉下脸啐道，“而你他妈的居然还信了！你这个白痴。”他恶狠狠的嘲讽，几乎就此翘起尾巴。反正现在没了阳光，夜枭和他赤身裸体，光比身体素质谁怕谁？  
“要不换我来操你一顿试试？”终极人肚子里的弯弯绕绕开始工作，他又想起那张被夜枭递来的纸条，仍然不信邪，“说不定会有什么意外收获。”  
夜枭看着他的眼睛一眯。终极人霎时感到一阵心惊肉跳，又想往后退，但贴着墙壁他已无路可退。  
“其实我已经有解决办法了，你知道吗？”  
克拉克飞快摇头：“不知道，不想知道。”  
夜枭说：“那不行，为了回去你只能牺牲一下了。”  
终极人咕哝出声：“为什么不是你牺牲？”  
夜枭：“我怎么没牺牲？”  
终极人顺着对方的目光看到自己腿间流淌的精液，刹时呸了出来。  
夜枭招招手：“过来。”  
终极人警惕地站着没动。  
夜枭说：“过来。”  
终极人还是没动。  
夜枭于是看着天花板，说：“让他过来。”  
克拉克的疑惑还没有生成之前，就稀里糊涂的发现自己躺到了夜枭身边。  
“？？？”  
夜枭按着终极人的手脚绑在床柱上，迎着男人懵逼的眼光笑道：“你看，这就是办法。”  
“首先，你是个男人，没法怀孕，对不对？”夜枭捏着终极人腿间的二两肉，上下撸动了几下，在克拉克紧张的注视下弹了弹，撑坐起来，“怀孕第一步，你得有个容器。”  
克拉克捏紧手指，为夜枭脸上的若有所思和心底隐隐的不安感而不停的吞咽口水。  
“你究竟要干什么？”  
夜枭露齿一笑，对着终极人惊恐的双眼一字一顿道：“给你装个阴道。”

tbc.


	2. ROOM ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️：身体改造（双）、威胁、控制

（下）

终极人双手被制，仰躺在床铺上双腿大开，眼睛因为夜枭惊世骇俗的语言而惊恐地瞪大。  
“你、你说什么？！”  
夜枭在光滑的小腿上轻轻揉捏，掌心贴着紧绷的皮肉一路畅通无阻地抚过，最终停在细嫩的大腿内侧。  
“嗷！”  
终极人腰一挺，狠狠向上弹了一下，被夜枭用力拧过的地方疼痛一直从表皮渗透进柔软的组织深处，哪怕是手指移开，那疼痛也一路曲折深入，余韵悠长。  
夜枭按了按被自己一下揪得青紫的细嫩皮肉，感到手指下精壮的大腿应激的颤抖。终极人两眼像是止不住流水的清泉，在夜枭的眼皮子底下不停的冒出晶莹的泪水。  
被那样一双蓝得非人类的眼睛“恶狠狠”瞪着，夜枭感到自己内心有什么东西正在迅速瓦解，并逐渐冒出罪恶的触角。  
“我以前怎么没发现你这么爱哭？”他这么说着，一手按在终极人一直紧绷着的小腹上撑起上半身，另一只手一直在对方赤裸的身体上跃跃欲试的游走，时不时捻起一点男人柔白的肉体。  
每被触碰一处，克拉克就拼命的收缩肌肉往后躲，奈何他虽然是外星人，却不像火星客一样拥有千变万化的能力，只能被动的躺在床上无法抗拒的忍受夜枭的威胁。  
克拉克咬牙切齿：“等我出去了你最好祈祷自己有时间去逃命。”话音尾巴不受控制的冒出个没被憋住的鼻音，那听起来实在是有够可爱的。夜枭当场就笑出了声。克拉克又递来一个恶狠狠的瞪视。  
“你究竟用了什么花招……”终极人用力挣了挣被绑缚住的手脚，“暗算我……卑鄙！”  
“这真是天大的冤枉。”夜枭忍住从心底弥漫上来的愉悦，将终极人的大腿分得更开了些，手指沾着被用过之后变得艳红的菊穴外湿腻腻的液体捅进一根手指，来回鼓弄，“你也看见那块板子上写的什么了，我这也是逼不得已呀。”  
终极人气得发抖，手指在身体里顺畅转动模仿抽插的动作又过于明显，他就要破口大骂，却在夜枭忽如其来对肠道内的某一点的袭击而生生咬了舌头。  
“唔唔——！！”  
克拉克疼得眼泪哗哗地流。  
夜枭发誓他真的不想笑，但终极人实在太蠢了。深吸一口气，夜枭忍下那一股浓浓的笑意，抽出手指将上面湿漉漉的东西抹在终极人的屁股上，爬上前掐着终极人的脸，忽然认真道：“我知道的这个办法能够非常快速有效的解决我们目前的困境……但也不能排除失败的可能性。”  
终极人内心一顿，眼前夜枭的脸和几分钟前让人震惊的发言结合在一起，让他不自经握紧手腕上的束缚物瑟缩了一下，但下一秒他又硬着头皮横眉怒目：“你敢！”  
夜枭说：“在实施这个计划前也许我们还是应该再尝试一下传统方案。”在终极人明白过来什么意思之前，夜枭冲他一笑：“这个房间在未改变我们性别的前提下做出了这个要求，也许我们之中的某些人身体上就是拥有连自己都不知道的——秘密。”他故意将最后那个单词说得极其缓慢，确认终极人听懂了他的言下之意。  
克拉克脸上的慌乱随着夜枭话音落下肉眼可见的明显起来。  
“放屁！”他瞪着一双大眼睛，身体因愤怒而发抖，“呸！想也不要想！”  
夜枭挤进他的双腿间，无所谓道：“试试咯。”  
“我不！我不试！”终极人像条脱水的鱼一样挺着腰在床上上下摆动，嘴里不住的叫喊，“滚啊！滚！我不试！”  
夜枭抓住眼前上下起伏的半硬的性器：“不想要了？”  
终极人霎时安静下来，僵在原地，双颊坨红，敢怒不敢言。紧接着，夜枭扶住自己那玩意儿，捏住终极人的命根子，紧贴在一起，缓缓摩擦起来。终极人抿紧嘴角，盯着天花板，小声的哼哼唧唧。从脚底板上窜升的热度很快席卷了两个人，夜枭和终极人的喘气声都有些不平稳。夜枭放开了自己的性器，改手专心致志摩擦起克拉克那根粗壮的阴茎。手掌捏着挺起的性器下端的两颗小球粗暴的揉捏，指甲刮过顶端的小孔，刺激出更多半透明的液体。  
终极人呼吸粗重，小腹紧绷，浑身的肌肉都在弥漫的快感和将要登顶的渴望中死死纠葛，他无声的张开嘴，耸动腰部，瞪着夜枭成圈的手急切的盼望起来。  
该死的他现在就要操夜枭的手。克拉克咒骂起来，在将要释放的前一秒被放开的空虚和酸痒逼得青筋暴跳。  
“夜枭你个狗娘养的——啊！！”  
回应他的是一记毫不留情的插进身体的利刃。克拉克吃疼的扭曲了面目，胸口剧烈起伏，眼角流下一串眼泪。  
夜枭也憋了许久，当下不再压抑，按住终极人的肩膀抬起腰肢用力的抽插起来。  
“啊啊！”  
终极人在憋不住呻吟，双腿敞开只能躺在夜枭身下挨操。一边被操一边嘴里还不停的哭骂，夜枭置若罔闻，低头含住眼前随着动作来回晃动的胸乳吸吮，啧啧作响。  
啪啪的肉体碰撞声在室内靡靡回响，终极人的脑子几乎都要被激烈的性器撞出来，眼里始终蓄着一泡将落不落的泪水，身下和脸上源源不断的流水。  
“你确实给我提了个醒。”夜枭在哭得双眼模糊的终极人耳边轻声细语，解开绑缚的绳索将人抱进怀里，“就这么出了这间屋子我们两人恐怕还有争端……不若趁此时控制住你，我还等什么呢？嗯？你说是不是，克拉克？”  
被他操着的克拉克恍惚中掐住夜枭的肩膀，一句话被撞得断断续续：“你、小人——夜、啊……夜枭！”  
“你可能还没发现。”夜枭掐着终极人的脸支在眼前，展眉一笑，“这间房不仅仅满足我最开始需要的阳光，我甚至可以在这里提出任何条件。你不能怀孕，没错，克拉克。当然了，你是个男人，所以在这里你能怀孕的唯一前提是：我要求你怀孕。而在我明确提出这一点之前……”夜枭怜惜地抚摸克拉克绯红的眼角，“你就只能被我一直操。”  
克拉克不可置信的瞪大眼睛，泪水大滴大滴的滚了出来。他不是想哭，但却不受控制的因为夜枭的语言而恐惧的落泪。  
夜枭抹去那一点泪水，更多的却源源不断的掉出来。他放缓了语气：“哭吧，克拉克，哭吧……”微笑，“我不会这么快结束这一切的，你知道，这样的机会多么难得？……最终你只能求我，求我给你一个阴道，一个子宫，求我，让你怀孕。”  
终极人挣扎着摔下了床。  
夜枭说：“你能跑到哪去？”  
那不可抗拒的语言在特殊的空间里被赋予了魔力，终极人又一次回到那仿佛牢笼一样的床上。那可恨的猫头鹰顶进他的身体，在裸露的肌肤上留下斑驳的爪痕和标记。  
终极人不知道自己什么时间晕了过去，又在什么时候被操得醒了过来。失去超能力的身体在高强度而漫长的性爱中疲惫不堪，伤痕累累，呼吸成了负担。他哭嚎、悲泣、哀求，而那冷酷的男人却一点也不为所动。  
“求我吧，克拉克。求我就能结束这一切了。”  
终极人脱力的躺在夜枭身上，抖着嘴唇眼睛湿肿。  
“我、我……”他在托马斯堪称温柔的目光下瑟瑟发抖，呜呜咽咽，“我错了托马斯我错了……”  
托马斯让克拉克跨坐在自己身上。  
“怎么了？”  
“回去吧，让我们回去。”克拉克哽咽着说，“我不会找你麻烦的……呜……我不会的！这里的事我不会告诉别人！我不会、嗝、不会报复你……”  
夜枭摸着克拉克的耳垂，转身将无法逃脱之人压在身下。终极人揪着床单蜷缩成一团，哭得上气不接下气。  
“夜枭夜枭夜枭夜枭！！！”他嘶哑地大喊，甩动双腿挣扎，抱着膝盖，“不要了不要了不要了呜——”  
夜枭在终极人的剧烈抗拒中捉着对方的脚踝摩挲：“所以——？”  
终极人心头一点怒火也没有了，他抽噎着、瘪着嘴巴，带着厚厚的鼻音屈服了：“给我吧……”  
“给你什么？”  
终极人抹掉眼泪小声说：“骇、孩子……”  
“什么？”  
“呜——”终极人自暴自弃地垂下头，“让我怀孕吧！”  
夜枭满意地笑起来，抚摸终极人后脑的动作就像抚摸驯服的听话的宠物。  
“好。”他心满意足的点头，“这就满足你，好吗？”  
终极人闷闷嗯声，转身乖巧的趴在床上，露出被操得潮湿猩红的下体。  
于是夜枭埋身进去，掐住终极人的后颈，缓慢撞击挺翘的臀肉。  
“你应该有个阴道，这样才能受孕。”夜枭亲吻终极人的后背，嘴唇在皮肉上梭巡，喃喃低语，另一只空闲的手指用力按在终极人后穴下方的会阴上，每一次用力的撞击抽插时都会用力掐一下。终极人被撞得腰酸腿软，若不是夜枭紧紧掐着他后颈撑着身体，怕早就已经倒了下去，而远比其他地方更嫩的会阴被夜枭用力掐顶又让他疼得浑身僵硬，泪流不止，苦不堪言。  
他又不能拒绝，只能咬着手指流泪。  
而就在他逐渐迎合到夜枭的节奏时，腹部深处突然爆发出的一股剧痛让他难以忍受的大叫出声，几息之间又变成另一股奇怪的麻痒，有什么通道在身体里打穿了、涌潮了、捅穿了——  
手指碾过那一朵忽然绽放在手指底下的小花儿，敏感的阴核鼓胀饱满，夜枭骤然抽出插在后穴里的肉棒掰开臀肉瞄准新生的阴道一捅而进。  
“啊！！！！”  
新生的花朵脆弱柔嫩，被粗暴的插入刹时便淌出了点点红丝，克拉克浅浅的呼吸，手指下移颤抖的摸到一根横亘在腹内的凶器。这和之前被填满的感觉完全不一样了，夜枭在新的通道里动作起来，抽出又插入，阴唇被翻开，像两瓣蚌肉一般死死咬着粗大的性器吮吸吞噬。  
这是一处新的开始。那深藏的宝藏紧致又柔软、丰馈的潮水让夜枭头皮发麻，他动得越来越快，终极人叫得越来越大声，啪啪飞溅的液体打湿了两个人的阴毛，腿间是一片繁杂的靡乱。  
克拉克嘶声鸣叫，被掐着后颈仿佛被压制的雌兽一般浑身颤抖，双眼翻白，口涎四溢。夜枭最后冲刺，微凉的精液留在火烫的子宫深处，耳畔竟隐隐有一阵蜂鸣。  
直到汹涌的潮水袭来，生命的密码阴阳结合，一切便静止。

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了枭终完了！！！  
> （不要问夜枭为什么这么持久，咳，毕竟老爷能让人一夜高潮十几次……
> 
> ROOM TWO ROOM TWO GO GO GO！！！！！！！
> 
> ROOM TWO 是不义  
> 房间要求你们来想想？


	3. ROOM TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不义联盟 蝙蝠侠/超人
> 
> 注意：私设众多，这个不义和露易丝没有关系。

卡尔·艾尔在一个俯冲中停下来，摔倒进一片柔软中。

蝙蝠侠保持就地滚到的冲势刹那间警惕地缩进墙角，五指向下紧扣一颗绿色的石头。

这是一个雪白的房间。一张大床，两张橱柜，一个透明的玻璃盥洗室，和一块写着莫名其妙文字的显示屏。

陌生的地方，陌生的气味。

布鲁斯冷冷看着摔倒在床上的超人。几秒钟前两人又一次因谈判破裂而动起手来，超人飞至空中对他发起进攻，蝙蝠侠尚未确定这场意外转移是否是超人早有预谋。

卡尔·艾尔从床上爬起来，惊异地察觉到自己的超能力竟然在一瞬之间消失得无影无踪。他对蝙蝠侠怒目而视：“布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯谨慎地打量着卡尔，没有开腔。他手指微动，悄然移开紧扣的五指，发现紧握在手中的除了氪石之外，竟不知什么时候多了一张纸条。那是一个大写的字母A。

什么意思？布鲁斯绷紧神经。

卡尔冷哼：“这是你的什么花招，布鲁斯？”他失去了超能力，无缘无故的。卡尔警惕的和蝙蝠侠保持着距离。

布鲁斯若有所思。看起来这个发生在两人之间的空间异动卡尔·艾尔毫不知情。并且超人在摔倒后没有立刻再次飞起——布鲁斯盯着卡尔在雪白被褥上按出深陷阴影的手指，骤然放松了身体，将氪石不动声色地重新装入万能腰带。

——超人失去超能力了。

这是个好消息，对蝙蝠侠来说。

“这不是我干的。”布鲁斯沉吟道，“或许你该交代一下。”

卡尔仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，他哼了一声，对布鲁斯的指责嗤之以鼻。同时，他在蝙蝠忽然站起的动作里绷紧了神经，在蝙蝠靠近的脚步里警惕地后退，试图保持两人间的安全距离。

超人没了超能力，而蝙蝠侠还穿着他那身藏着不知道多少稀奇古怪东西的制服。卡尔不得不紧张了起来。

自从两人撕破脸彻底对立之后，卡尔也有在神奇女侠的陪练下进行拳脚的训练，但想当然的，他打不赢一个以此为生的宗师——

“你身上有什么奇怪的东西吗？”

布鲁斯停下脚步，忽然问。

卡尔一愣：“什么？”

布鲁斯扬了扬手中的纸条，上面墨迹分明的大A清晰可见。

“回头看看。”

卡尔戒备地半转过身，看见床头悬挂的显示屏上分明写着：「欢迎来到ROOM TWO。想要从这房间出去，你们必须完成以下任务：B主动骑乘。请不要试图暴力越狱，本房间坚不可摧哦。」

卡尔脸色变了几变。

“这是什么？！”

布鲁斯抱起手臂：“我以为你知道。”

卡尔从腰带的位置摸出另一张纸条，鲜明的大B随着超人难看的面色暴露在空气里。

蝙蝠侠检查了两个靠墙的橱柜，发现二者一个装满了奇形怪状的性爱道具，一个则盛满了不知作用的瓶瓶罐罐。

布鲁斯拿起一个看了看，似乎是什么精油。

卡尔贴着另一侧的墙壁，冷冷看着蝙蝠侠的一举一动。

“你究竟在玩什么花招。”他啐道，“我们两个人的斗争不可能因此而结束，蝙蝠侠——在这些事情发生之后。你总是不能正视这个问题！我不认为将那些疯子处以极刑是一种错误……你宁愿将他们留下来陪你玩猫捉老鼠的游戏——”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，手指抵在唇边。

“嘘。”

卡尔下意识噤声，转瞬又恼怒起来。

“布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯冷啐道：“你始终坚持这一点，我们没什么好说的！卡尔·艾尔，你早已违背了自己的初衷。而不论你有多少积怨要发泄，只要有我在，都不会让你的暴政一帆风顺。”

“我从来不是要统治他们——”卡尔怒不可遏，“我只是做了你一直不敢做的事！你这个懦夫！你爱黑暗带给你的成就感！你和小丑一样沉浸于自己搭建的恐惧中——布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠和红帽帮。”他嘲讽地露出一个微笑，“他甚至是你的良心？”

布鲁斯心中一凝，仿佛一把尖刀从肚腹中破出。他颤抖着，握紧拳头。

卡尔意识到自己又在无意义的和布鲁斯争吵两人中最初无可消弭的裂痕，他低下头，却仍然无法释怀。他曾是多么的期待——他的无名指上才刚刚戴上幸福的银圈。可这一切仿佛清晨的薄雾，风一过，烟气便散了。

他的孩子没有一岁，他的丈夫差点儿死于非命。而最后，蝙蝠侠对他说：“你杀了一个人。”

克拉克的心脏便被撕碎了。

卡尔坐倒在床铺上，无法动弹。他不想提这些事，不想再与蝙蝠侠争论不休……但当他和他面对着面，只是安静的注视时，胸中蓬勃的怨怼便无论如何也无法消弭。

起初，他只是杀了一个小丑而已啊。

卡尔茫然地想，为什么舆论如山倒？以摧枯拉朽之势将他推上了人类的对立面？

他的父母被军人的枪杆指着脑袋，逼他束手就擒；达克塞徳趁机入侵，凶恶之子大军遣境……于是他就杀了第二个。

这有什么不对？他还是在保卫地球啊？

为什么……

“所有人都说我疯了……”

卡尔喃喃道，有片刻沉浸在伤痛之中，裸露出柔软的血肉，布鲁斯小小踌躇半步，可在他说什么前，卡尔的眼睛忽然又凌厉起来。

“我没有疯，布鲁斯。疯的人是你！”

蝙蝠侠骤然上前，按住超人紧绷的肩膀。

“或许我是疯了！”布鲁斯低声嘶吼，双目充血，“我同样失去了我的宝贝！ **两个！** ”他急促的喘气，死死瞪着卡尔眼中鼓胀的蓝色，“我难道不心痛吗？我难道就——”他豁然后退，似乎为方才那般失控而感到痛苦。他怎么不痛？他夜以继日地无法呼吸。他失去的可爱的孩子，和恬静优雅的妻子……

布鲁斯想要克拉克冷静下来，事情总是没有那么简单。他们曾经挑起了重梁，伟大的力量带来同样深层的恐惧，克拉克暴露在亿以兆记的目光中，走出的那一步鲜血就是万劫不复……

他只是在不必要的时候保持了冷静。他失去了他们的宝贝，只是想努力救下自己的妻子，只是这该死的冷静刺痛了自己，也伤害了他想保护的人。

「你怎么还能指责他的失控！」达米安点着蝙蝠侠的胸膛说，「我不认为超人杀了小丑有什么错！」

而蝙蝠侠想。

这就是崩裂的第一步。

卡尔问：“你在忏悔？”他的声音听起来有种别样的味道，似乎在茫茫雪原中看见了一座浮岛。

蝙蝠侠说：“我只是在惋惜。”

卡尔的脸色再次阴沉下来，不悦之色显而易见。

布鲁斯看着他。

两人之间便沉默下来。

卡尔忽然说：“我不知道你在搞什么花招，但如果一定要的话，就来吧。”

布鲁斯抬起眼睛。

卡尔冷道：“我想回去了。在这里纯属是浪费时间。”

蝙蝠侠发出一声模棱两可地轻哼，站在原地一动不动。

卡尔恼道：“怎么？还要我来拉你吗？”

布鲁斯慢吞吞地靠近，坐在床上。

超人翻身坐在布鲁斯胯上，熟门熟路探手去摸战甲的活扣，结果却发现那位置早已更改。

卡尔心中冷笑。

“是要我主动骑你，我可还没说什么，布鲁斯。别一副不情不愿的模样。”

他滑下床铺，等着男人卸下护裆，掏出那根软趴趴的二两肉。

卡尔用嘴探了探，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下。他看起来显然有很长一段时间没做过这种事了，起初的两次隐晦地显出几分生涩，但等到卡尔张开嘴将布鲁斯的阴茎含入，手指揉搓其下两颗沉甸甸的囊袋时，一切便变得顺畅起来。口水润滑了茎身，咕啾咕啾的声音缓缓变得响亮。

布鲁斯的呼吸微微有了改变，他一手穿过胯间吞吐的卡尔的头发，一手用力撑在了床上。两个人没有交流，也没有对视。卡尔松开嘴，庞大的性器离开撑满的口腔，发出响亮淫靡的一声——“啵”。

卡尔将布鲁斯推倒在床上，解开制服坐在了那根硬挺的事物上，来回磨蹭，股缝间很快被靡靡的湿液浸透。卡尔调整了一下角度，扶住那根棍棒缓缓插进了身后的入口。

这有点困难，毕竟他已经很久没有和布鲁斯做过这种事了。

他咬了咬牙，狠心一屁股坐了下去。

两人都情不自禁地发出了一声意料之外的低吼。布鲁斯裹在战甲里，但看起来特别不好受。在如今两人紧绷的局势下，如此的亲密行为和交出性爱掌控权让他有一定程度上的不知所措。

卡尔撑在蝙蝠侠上方，闭着眼睛，翘起屁股，尝试着扭腰动了起来。呻吟被憋在喉头，赤裸的白皙肩膀和颈脖脸上随着动作浮现淡淡的红晕。布鲁斯在面罩的遮掩下盯着超人的动作，忽然不可遏制动了动胯。

卡尔刹那间猝不及防呻吟出声，那侵入身体的利刃不经意间撞上了体内的敏感处，一瞬间攀涌的快感让卡尔有些腰眼发酸。

他停了停，随后往前坐了点，避免那玩意儿再次戳到自己容易失控的地方。

而没几下，那玩意儿又滑了回去，狠狠戳在敏感的区域上。卡尔霎时差点软下去，他急忙睁开眼来稳定身型，穴道紧张地绞紧了身体里的家伙。

蝙蝠侠保持着平稳的呼吸，冷得仿佛一道木桩。

“动快点，卡尔。”他说，“我要软了。”

卡尔愤恨的用力坐了他一下。

“软了最好。”他呛道，“早泄更好！”

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。

“做梦。”

卡尔呸了一口，憋着一股气支起腰，快速的来回动了几波。在布鲁斯被这一下毫无章法的运动弄破功，暴露出自己凌乱的喘息来之前，卡尔气喘吁吁地先停了下来。

蝙蝠侠：“你怎么又不行了？”

卡尔气急败坏道：“你想死吗布鲁斯·韦恩！”

蝙蝠侠：“不想。你搞快点。还想不想出去了。”

卡尔恼怒地起身，转过身背对着布鲁斯重新坐下，在男人看不见的地方擦了下眼角。曾经布鲁斯和他上床，从来不像这样刻薄。卡尔知道这都是为什么。他愤恨不平，按着蝙蝠侠的双腿夹着体内烧红的铁棍一般的阴茎来回吞吐，可不论怎样抽插，对方都像毫无所觉的木头一样没有喷发的架势。

该死的。

卡尔想，像他妈个充气人一样。

他心中一气，停下动作，干脆坐在布鲁斯身上不动了。

布鲁斯抬眼入目的只有卡尔宽阔饱满的背肌、细窄紧致紧绷的腰肢和落在黑色铠甲上肉乎乎圆滚滚的屁股，中间咧开的股缝中插着自己勃起的阴茎，将那紧窄的小嘴撑得一丝褶皱也无。

卡尔有一会没动了。

布鲁斯躺在床上想：哦，生气了。

“我软了。”

布鲁斯说。

卡尔还是没动。

还真生气了。

布鲁斯头疼起来。说来干的人是你，半途而废的还是你。蝙蝠侠认命地抬手，握紧眼前那紧窄的腰肢和丰臀之上小巧诱人的腰窝，费力地从下往上操起超人的小穴来。

卡尔对他的动作在意料之中又在意料之外，不经狠狠攥紧了被褥，咬着下嘴唇努力不漏出呻吟，但若有若无的鼻音偶尔还是无法遮掩，凌乱地散落在空气中。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，呼吸随着用力不可遏制地开始变得急促。他多久没和克拉克相拥在床上过了？两年〇三个月十五天……

蝙蝠侠狠狠操着面前泛红的小穴，肉棒全根插进又整根抽出，翻搅出内里红艳的穴肉，顶撞在其中封闭的敏感窄口。

卡尔惊颤起来，在一次次颠伏中哼出呻吟，穴道紧张地绞紧。他不想开口求布鲁斯，但男人一直在顶他的生殖腔，这让他很不安。

卡尔在男人的节奏中试图调整角度避开那危险的区域，双腿绞紧，身前的性器来回起伏，卡尔掐住了自己的下身。

布鲁斯掐着卡尔的腰狠狠几个起伏，每一次都精准的撞在那个熟悉的位置上。细窄的入口来回吮吸，粗大的肉棒却始终没有突破进入。卡尔掐着下身紧绷的性器，在汹涌而上的快感和越来越快的撞击下快速撸动的同时挺起胸膛，终于忍不住发出了一两声长长的、溺水般的抽泣。

他射了。

指尖划过敏感的铃口，在蝙蝠侠猛地将他掀翻在床上，退出身体的那一刹那射了出来，伴随男人抵在腰窝上的射精，瘫倒在床上，急促的喘息，心跳怦然。

布鲁斯撑在卡尔身上浅浅地喘了几口，略略后退半步，扣好门甲，再次抬头的时候看见床头显示屏上浮现闪烁的红勾，随后跌进了一片光芒中。

意外就这么结束了。

而他和卡尔的事至今也没有结局。

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思本来想搞搞不义，结果写着写着心疼了就变成了这样……
> 
> 哈哈（）
> 
> ROOM THREE是白超


	4. ROOM THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞红子我来了！！！！  
> 年下它香不香！香！！！！  
> 轻微SM！！  
> 军礼服制服play！！  
> 胡乱改剧情请注意！  
> 本人特别喜欢红子的名字：“索米什卡（somishka）”所以本文有多次出现这个名字，这就是红子的名字。拉娜在电影里喊他这个名字我真的觉得太好听了！以及这个名字大概有熊熊的意思，真的超绝可爱了qwq

上.

索米什卡推开礼厅侧门的时候没想到会来到一个陌生地方。用以接待贵宾的大礼堂变做了相对窄小的起居卧室。厚重的暗红色曲式垂花帷幔簇拥窗前，花样繁复的羊毛地毯铺满房间，索米什卡刚刚踩进去的硬皮军靴被柔软包围了。  
他看见一张占据空间三分之一的欧式大床靠墙伫立，重重帷幔从天花板上垂落，环绕在床头。  
这是一个以红色为基调，装饰得柔软、舒适、又奢靡的房间。索米什卡微微皱起英挺的眉毛，俊美的脸上出现了一抹迷惑和几缕碎痕。  
这是什么地方？他奇怪地回头，发现刚刚在身后关闭的礼厅大门已经消失不见了。  
索米什卡砸了一拳墙壁，钢铁之躯下饱满蜿蜒的玛丽亚玫瑰依然在米白的墙纸上绽放，而超人却感到了从指骨传来的疼痛。  
这不对劲。  
索米什卡后退一步，看了眼隐隐做痛的拳头，再次打量起将自己囊括于其间的豪华房间。  
这究竟什么地方？  
超人开始有些沉不住气了。他穿着代表苏联最有权力之人的服装，深绿色的军礼服挺阔威严，红蓝绿的勋章在胸前闪闪发光，皮带勒在腰间，索米什卡不认为这一切是为让自己被关进一个没有门的房间而准备的。  
他正准备会见的人非常重要。那个美丽的女神，来自神话之中遥远海外的天堂岛大使，戴安娜·普林斯。如果苏联与天堂岛结盟，那将会是对索米什卡坚信的理念最强有力的肯定和支持。他不能在这里浪费时间，从而毁了这场决定性的交际宴会。  
“看来你也出不去。”  
一个陌生的声音忽然自背后响起，索米什卡在震惊中匆匆转身。  
“谁？！”  
一抹黑影从床幔的阴影中钻了出来。他似乎躲在里面有一阵子了，但一直没有现身，直到超人一拳打在墙上却毫无惊天动地之响后才肯露出面容。  
那是个不算熟悉的人物，但超人见过他。  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
索米什卡瞪着悄无声息出现在房间里的黑衣男人，神色逐渐变得凌厉。  
“是你搞的鬼？”  
他的情报部门向他展示过这个在地下活动反超人的神秘人，街头偶尔出现的黑色蝙蝠涂鸦就是在这个男人唆使下的成果。有不少人着了他的道信奉着蝙蝠侠的理念，在他的国家里兴风作浪。起初索米什卡并不以为意，认为蝙蝠侠就像每一个不信邪挑战权威的恐怖分子，最终的结果只能是躺在手术台上接受植入左脑的控制器。  
可这一切没在一年前风声渐起时便被遏制的原因主要只有一个：蝙蝠侠来无影去无踪，活动结束总会销声匿迹许久，让人以为只是一场错觉。  
这一年来，他很低调。多次引起索米什卡注意的行动都不是蝙蝠侠亲自出的手。  
而现在，他终于见到了这个在黑暗中时隐时现的传说。黑色的野战服和披风看起来是特殊的材质，超人不确定他究竟是个普通的人，还是一个变异者。  
蝙蝠侠显然也没有放下戒心，他站在房间另一侧，听闻超人的质问哼笑了一声：“我倒很想有这样的能力。我会在获取它的一瞬间将你关进这间温室，让你再也出不去。”  
“温室？”  
蝙蝠侠：“我说错了吗？这儿就像准备给谁待产的温房——柔软、干燥……”他在空气里嗅了嗅，对超人专注聆听的漂亮脸蛋勾起暗示的微笑，“还有熏香。这是什么味道？”  
“玫瑰、豆蔻、伊兰。”  
索米什卡在回答时不自在地动手理了理束得规整的衬衫和领带，愈发将那一段白皙的颈子藏进刻板的衣物中。而蝙蝠侠就只是站在原地，盯着他裹在白手套里修长迷人的五指在白色衬衫和黑色的领带上移动。  
“不愧是我们无所不知的伟大领袖啊。”蝙蝠侠恭维道，“对催情熏香的配方也了如指掌。”  
索米什卡抿紧嘴角，忽略蝙蝠侠话语中的奚落和调笑，恼怒地开口：“你知道你犯下的罪状已经足够我将你收监——”  
蝙蝠侠举起一根手指，示意超人闭嘴。  
而索米什卡怎会听他指令？超人向前迈了一步，长腿包裹在深绿的军裤与束缚的军靴之下。动作之中，蝙蝠侠看见他的脚踝细得惊人。  
他在心中吸了一口气。这个人……真的和十几年前自己第一次看见他时一模一样。  
时光没有在索米什卡的脸上留下任何痕迹。蝙蝠侠已经从当年矿场里那个狼狈的八岁小孩长成了如今强壮的男人，而面前这个人……却没有一丝改变。  
不……他还是变了。蝙蝠侠盯着超人在礼服之下挺拔的身姿和俊秀的脸庞，猛地弹出了手里的骰子。  
超人没想到这一出。黑色的影子袭来之时超人下意识侧步躲避，但还是被那枚硬质的小东西射在了胸前的勋章上，发出啪嗒一声脆响，骨碌碌滚到脚边。  
“这是什——！”  
索米什卡疑问的话还没有说完，便忽然感觉一股奇异的力量束缚住了他的手脚。  
骰子落在羊毛地毯上，光洁的剖面上露出三个黑色的圆点。  
“唔唔唔！！！”  
索米什卡陷入了黑暗，嘴巴被什么东西塞满了，舌头被硬物紧紧压迫着，根本不能再说出成句的话来。  
他坐倒在地上，身体平衡不稳不得不向后倾倒靠在墙壁上。黑色的束缚绳穿过胸前和颈子，压迫束紧在整洁的衬衫领口，手臂被紧紧捆在身后，那双被蝙蝠侠仔细打量过的长腿被迫屈起缠绕，被层层绳结连在身后，被迫向面前的男人大开着。  
熨烫整齐的军装被绳结打碎威严，凌乱的暴露出索米什卡的无措和羞耻。  
超人试图咬碎嘴里的硬物，下一秒却被头顶的力道抓住了头发，被迫抬起头。  
“唔唔唔唔！！！”  
他正在激烈的喘息，为眼前被黑布遮掩的视线和身体上紧绷的束缚，以及不可预知的失态发展而愤怒的挣扎。  
他也许在怒吼放开我，但一切咆哮都被压实在小巧的口器中。  
蝙蝠侠的声音在耳畔响起：“……真是让人惊叹……”  
这个疯子居然带着赞赏和痛快欣赏着他的狼狈。超人心中恨极，却无论如何也没法挣脱束缚。  
我一定会杀了你。他在心里怒吼，声嘶力竭。可身体之外的一切，都在蝙蝠侠的掌控之中。  
“我原本以为这是个骗局。”蝙蝠抹去超人嘴角无法控制流出的口涎，他抓着最高统治者的头发，将那两瓣被迫张开的唇瓣掐得通红。  
“但谁知道也许这真是我的运气。”他还在孜孜不倦地说着。伪装的电流声停止后，蝙蝠听起来异常年轻，也许没到三十岁。超人在混乱中冷静地抓到一点线索，可他还是不能说话。抵进腿间的膝盖重重撞在大开的双腿中间，让超人咬紧口器情不自禁地哼出一道痛呼。  
“伟大的超人啊，你既然能闻出催情的香薰，那么现在，你能告诉我你正被怎样束缚着吗？”冰冷的手套转移到下颌，黑色与白色的对比让人浮想联翩，那白皙的颈脖上喉结滚动，让人不禁觉得脆弱。这就是人类致命部位之一，只要他用力，现在的超人就会将命留在他手下。蝙蝠侠磨蹭着那个小巧的喉结，用力按压几次，造成对方短暂的干呕后，转移了阵地。  
往下一点，拨开硬质的衬衫领口，裸露出的皮肤竟然已被粗糙的绳索磨红了。  
“告诉我，你感受过疼痛吗，索米什卡？”  
蝙蝠侠差点没压住忽然爆发挣扎的超人，但他反应极快，狠狠一把捉住了索米什卡的脖子，顺着惯力撞在了身后的墙上。  
超人发出一阵迷蒙的疼痛呻吟，一时之间失去了挣扎的力气。  
“很惊讶吗，索米什卡？”蝙蝠念着他的名字，somishka，深情得就像在念着自己情人的名字，也好像是在念着一首动人的情诗。  
“我为什么知道你的名字？在你成为超人这么久之后，在所有人都忘记了问你真正的名字之后？  
“你惊讶吗？可我不仅知道这个，我还知道你另外一个名字——卡尔——卡尔·艾尔，星辰之子——我说得对不对？”  
卡尔曾经为宴会准备的发型在磨蹭中彻底松散了，额前的卷毛和零碎的鬓发被汗打湿，凌乱的散落在额头。  
他看起来很惊讶，暴露的喉结不停的上下滑动，水亮的口涎将黑色的口器浸得发亮，像一颗打磨圆润的黑珍珠。  
蝙蝠将他的领带从衣服里抽出来塞进卡尔张得不能再张开的嘴里，双手扒开军装外套，金色勋章随着挤压被推在胸边，发出磕碰的金属声。胸膛随着呼吸起伏，撑满雪白的衬衫，又缩下去留下一片茫茫空白。  
“我会肏你。”蝙蝠在统治者的耳边说，“打败你，羞辱你……做我从小第一眼看到你的时候就想做的事。”他摘下手套，隔着衬衫放卡尔绷紧的胸肌上，指尖抚过隆起的肌肉，捏住逐渐硬起的乳尖，色情的研磨。  
“我本想毁掉你，但现在……有人给我提供了新的机会——”  
索米什卡叫不出声，黑色的眼罩也一直牢牢覆盖在眼睛上，什么也看不见。他只能在男人的动作里剧烈的颤抖，向后躲避，流出的口涎打湿了领带，唔唔之声不绝。  
他现在开始觉得军礼服的腰带太紧了，和捆绑在身上的绳索一起疯狂挤压着他的五脏六腑，让人呼吸困难。  
蝙蝠又隔着裤子撞了一下卡尔大开的双腿，野战服上突起的尖锐误打误撞刺痛了军裤下的后穴。索米什卡霎时绷紧了全身，呜咽出声。  
领带掉了下来，落在胸膛上，残留的口水打湿了白衬衫。  
“首领的白衬衫也没法阻止被自己的口水打湿，对吗？”  
肉色紧贴着薄薄的衣料浮现，蝙蝠不知从何处掏出一瓶葡萄酒——也许是从床头柜里发现的吧？谁知道呢——拔下瓶塞。  
“庆祝伟大的建交，Superman。”  
艳红的酒液从头顶淋下，黑发狼狈凝结成股，酒液顺着光洁的下颌滚下赤裸的颈脖，少部分留在深凹的锁骨中像一盏小小的器皿，更多的则滑进了肉体与衬衫之中……  
索米什卡紧闭着眼睛，尝到了干红酸涩的苦味。  
他现在彻底变成一件庆祝品了。  
只属于蝙蝠侠的庆祝品。

tbc.


	5. ROOM THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常OOC！！！  
> 有言语侮辱
> 
> 注：由于没有找到红子世界老爷的苏联名字，所以还是用了布鲁斯

中.

“唔、唔……咳！”  
索米什卡看起来很难受。他的嘴巴张得太久了，舌头被压得麻木，而尖叫和呻吟却无法不从嗓子里冒出来，口涎因为面朝下而淌得更多，口干舌燥。  
黑色的蒙眼布仍然没有从脸上取下，但被酒液和泪水沾湿后，仿佛第二层皮肤一样贴合在脸上，暴露出索米什卡高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝。  
他可能想求饶，但蝙蝠肏他的动作一直没有停下。他的手被绑在身后，已经麻了。双腿成M字跪在地上，又被腰带束缚得难以呼吸，腰背塌成一个极其美妙的弧线。  
他被自己的汗液打湿了，军礼服的外套很厚，也很紧。索米什卡被绑在腰后的手用力的抓着两只胳膊的肘关节，随着疼痛和撞击而收紧指尖。  
蝙蝠侠没有脱下超人的裤子，绑在两条腿上的绳索既紧绷又坚韧，而他并不想解开它。毕竟谁能有这个殊荣在这里肏一个被绑起来的首领呢？他就是今晚最幸运的人。  
索米什卡的军裤被沿着胯缝撕了个大洞，蝙蝠侠就从那里伸进去，肏他。  
他流血了，无人触碰过的地方被强硬的开凿，而肏他的人没有一点怜悯，抽出、插入，就像在肏一个最廉价的娼妓。  
可也许对待娼妓也没有这样粗暴。  
索米什卡被绑缚的姿势没法自己跪着，蝙蝠便拉着他军礼服的腰带，迫使索米什卡的上半身悬在空中，屁股随着力道一下一下撞在男人的胯上。  
“嗯！咳咳……呜……”  
蝙蝠从开始干他之后就没再说话，他似乎一直在观察，同时享受着至高统治者无法挣扎的这一刻。多年夙愿一朝得逞，这其中毁天灭地的快意根本无法用语言来形容。  
索米什卡不知道这个死刑犯在想什么，他始终陷于黑暗中，身体被撞得来回起伏，屁股很疼，啪啪相撞的声音和黏糊的水声一直贴着耳畔回响。  
他发誓自己一定要亲手拧断蝙蝠侠的脖子。索米什卡愤怒不已。  
而在他身后的男人摘去蝙蝠掩人耳目的头罩后，露出了年轻人凌乱的黑发，和云杉树林雪雾中冷蓝色调的双眼。他长得很英俊，拥有一张让无数苏维埃女孩儿迷恋的脸庞。  
索米什卡看不见，但他忽然感到自己的手被捉住了，紧贴皮肤的白手套被一点一点轻轻剥去，手指暴露在空气里。  
“唔！”  
索米什卡被撞得一颤，白皙的手指骤然收紧，猝不及防捉住了男人粗糙的手掌。  
“瞧瞧你，”男孩低笑出声，麦色生茧的粗大手指穿插在超人细皮白肉的指间，厚茧磨红了皮肤，“就像个娇生惯养的婊子。”  
索米什卡为这句话绷紧身躯，他的愤怒再次被点燃了，且愈烧愈烈。  
“你知道吗，在我住的那个街区，我遇见过一个站街的婊子，他长得和你很像。”蝙蝠低声说着，在细微的喘气声中带着微笑，“我肏过他一顿。给了他我仅剩的半袋子钱。”索米什卡的指尖掐进了男孩的肉里，蝙蝠感到疼痛，便重重的撞了他一下。索米什卡呜咽出声，肩膀缩了起来，但却抓得更用力了。  
蝙蝠松开手，让超人无所依靠的栽倒在地毯上，以脸触地，又拉了他一下，让他用肩膀抵着柔软地面，然后撑起身，将那军裤撕得更大更残破，一条一条挂在索米什卡的身上，从上至下借助体重更用力的干他。  
索米什卡咬紧嘴里的口器，破碎的尖叫和呜咽在男人第一次从上至下用力贯穿他的时候就控制不住的穿破了喉咙，眼泪大颗大颗的浸透眼罩。  
“他当然比不上你，亲爱的超人。”蝙蝠的声音从上传下，“不过仍然有很多人为那一点相似愿意付大把的钱肏他，并且乐此不疲……”  
“唔唔唔！！！！”  
索米什卡在他身下激烈的挣扎，尖叫，而蝙蝠猛地捅到了一个更深的地方。男人忽然一顿。  
“这是什么？”男孩抓起卡尔的头发，眼中忽然划过一丝惊异，他对着统治者忽然的那一抹瑟缩，逼问道：“这是什么？”  
索米什卡自然无法回答。蝙蝠向下压身，一点一点感受那个在阴茎顶端吮吸的入口，他感到自己正在往下陷，陷入什么绵软的、神秘的地方，那绝不是属于人类男人的东西。蝙蝠眼中精光乍现，按住索米什卡的肩膀。而索米什卡随着男人覆压的体重和捅进未知地界的酥麻和刺痛愈发咬紧口里压迫的硬物，浑身绞紧。  
他不知道那是什么。索米什卡雪白的手指在衣袖上胡乱抓挠，浑身颤抖，屁股高高的翘起，肉穴被捅得发红，他无法不为此感到惶恐。  
然后那艰涩的入侵停止了，蝙蝠深深的嵌入了那个紧致的入口，但好在没有什么奇怪的事情发生。索米什卡不知为何松了口气。  
可下一秒，男人又往下重重撞了一下，那本已被侵略进八分的入口便不费吹灰之力的被彻底捅穿了。  
“唔嗯！！！”  
那甚至不算一声尖叫，一瞬间涌至全身、穿透骨髓的酥软袭击了索米什卡，他将头抵在地上，绝望的感到一股热液随着男人的彻底入侵而缓慢的溢出体外。  
蝙蝠显然也感觉到了，他堪称惊喜地抬起眼睛：“……这是个子宫？”  
索米什卡嘴上的限制器终于被拿掉了，可怜的唇瓣光泽潋滟，艳红的舌尖在张开的洁白的列齿里发抖，布鲁斯伸手摸了一下，被毫不留情地咬住了肉，带出了血。  
索米什卡颤抖着，张开得太久的下颌还在发酸、发抖，但他仍然咬住了谋逆者的手指，并且用力磨了磨。  
布鲁斯痛极，却甩不掉索米什卡愤恨的口舌。男孩沉下脸，猛地抽出，再狠狠顶入，肿大的性器粗鲁地擦过刚刚才被开发的稚嫩入口。  
索米什卡被这猝不及防地进攻捅软了腰，但他仍然狠狠用力咬着布鲁斯的手指，即使胸膛剧烈起伏，身型不稳，眼罩之下泪腺仿佛失控也没有松开。  
布鲁斯又解开了卡尔脸上的黑布，就着两人相连的方式将大统领翻了过来。索米什卡的脸上全是泪，眼眶红肿，晶蓝的眼睛浸泡其中，却比星辰还美丽。  
布鲁斯不再管自己被咬得血肉模糊的手指，俯下身盯着那双逐渐在光明中找回焦点的眼睛。  
“看见我了吗，统领。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿。  
索米什卡逐渐眉目锋利起来，恶狠狠瞪着面前的男人，好似下一秒便要将他碎尸万段。  
“现在，记住我的模样。”布鲁斯同样与他怒目而视，“因为接下来，你就要生个和我长得很像的小孩了！”  
索米什卡收紧牙关，在突然狂暴起来的进攻中闭起眼睛，吸到了血锈的味道。他杀了那么多人，闻过那么多的血腥味，可这是第一次，第一次将一个人吃进了肚子里。  
“我要…我要杀了你…”  
索米什卡咬不住了。始终穿插在最柔弱地方的性器快把他打碎了。索米什卡双手仍被绑在身后，那模样看起来就像他在自己的下属面前背起手下令时一样。  
高傲、尊贵、不可一世。  
可他现在光着屁股。  
布鲁斯把那双腿解放了，让它们光溜溜的搭在自己肩膀上。  
“你就是个妓女。”  
布鲁斯扯开统治者的衬衫，呲啦一声，布料不堪重负的绷裂，扣子落了一地。  
“婊子。”  
他恶狠狠的微笑。  
“但只配生下我的孩子。”

tbc.


	6. Room Three

下.1

索米什卡睡了很久。浑身赤裸的，疲惫的趴在床上。汗湿的头发粘连在额头和鬓角，白皙健壮的身躯随着呼吸微微起伏，蝴蝶骨振振欲飞。  
布鲁斯还醒着，他坐在索米什卡身旁，打量着陷入意识困境的统治者，目光从头顶沿着起伏的背肌下滑，扫过腰间到臀部那一截引人遐想的弧线，抚摸挺翘臀峰前凹陷的两枚圣涡。  
索米什卡浑身狼藉，紫红斑驳的痕迹从颈脖蔓延至全身，臀部红肿，大腿青紫，再柔嫩不过的地方都被男人光顾过了，并且留下了深刻的印记。  
他还记得索米什卡是怎么哭的。被他肏得喘不过气的时候，被他狠狠咬在奶子和肩膀上的时候，哭得像个受欺负的小孩，眼圈都肿了。  
“你从没像这样疼过吗？”  
布鲁斯问被迫坐在自己腿上的男人，那时候他不记得是自己第几次抱着他肏了，应该很久了吧，因为索米什卡已经没有力气反抗了，连体内那个敏感异常又稚嫩紧致的神秘地方都被操软了，开了口了，不会愤怒又抗拒的紧缩着拒绝他的进入了。  
彼时索米什卡坐在他腿上，眼圈红肿，带着浓浓的、断断续续的鼻音说他没有这样痛过。那委屈的模样甚至让含着满腔愤怒与悲伤、愤恨与不甘的反抗者心生怜悯了。  
布鲁斯挑起他的下巴，又问他知不知道大家都叫他盲童。  
索米什卡被男人放开，瘫倒在柔软的大床上。  
蝙蝠侠问：“你觉得孤独吗？当你可以手摘星辰，掌控权利，却无法让反对你的人停下的时候？”  
索米什卡没有作声。他累极了，双眼红肿刺痛，喉咙干涩。蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音在耳边回旋，索米什卡疲惫地张合着眼睫。呼吸。心脏在逐渐冷却的情事中缓慢的恢复。  
蝙蝠侠灰蓝的眼睛凝视着他：“世界不是围着你一个人转的，统治者。”  
索米什卡睡着了。  
布鲁斯从酒柜里取出一瓶啤酒，坐在了床铺边沿。他的目光一直落在趴着的超人身上，手指摩挲着光洁的瓶身，疲惫，但毫无睡意。酒液滚下咽喉，冰冷  
这个房间的床太软了，和他睡过的木板和水泥地有本质的区别。他从一开始就说得没错，这里就是个奢靡的温房。布鲁斯不明白这一切都是怎么发生的，当他突然被放进这个房间之前还在桥洞之下寻找两天前遇到的男孩。而紧接着踩进柔软地毯的触感就像是踩在了污泥上，差点让他摔倒。  
随后他就看到了超人。庆幸于多年的地下生活，布鲁斯隐藏进帷幔的动作灵敏而迅捷，才没叫超人发现他的踪迹。  
而紧接着，他在藏身的地方发现了一块屏幕，和一张被捏在手里的小纸条。  
A。  
什么意思？  
布鲁斯盯着屏幕，反复确认其上的文字是否是自己所理解的那个意思。

「欢迎来到特别时空：九号房间。离开本房间需要两位参与游戏者达成以下条件：  
1.A与B达成协议  
2.请掷色，并完成色点任务。」

剩余文字罗列了一个清单列表，总共六个，大概就是所谓的色点任务。布鲁斯将屏幕下方那个小巧的色子收进手里，一时之间仍然没想明白这究竟是什么意思。  
起初他怀疑这一切都是假的，直到苏维埃目前最伟大的超人在一枚小小的色子面前毫无反抗之力的被绑缚起来，他才恍然惊觉，这大概就是一个不知从何而来的机会。  
房间第一条要求他与超人达成协议，但并没有说究竟要达成什么协议……布鲁斯心如电转，霎时脑海中奔涌而过无数念头。  
布鲁斯坐在床边喝完了一瓶酒，其间不停在脑海中思索着关于屏幕要求的事情。  
他要和索米什卡要达成什么协议？  
蝙蝠侠说：“你需要被约束。”  
索米什卡被吊在半空中，铁链从天花板上垂下，将手臂捆缚在头顶，右腿被打开，膝盖被迫拉起悬在空中，与腰齐平。左脚只能勉强触碰到地板，既不能用力支撑，又不能彻底悬空，实在让人难受。  
超人浑身都在颤抖，斑驳布满吻痕和淤青的身体布满细汗。  
这又是多久过去了？索米什卡从昏迷中醒来，和蝙蝠侠争吵、动手，然后那枚奇怪的骰子在两人的吵闹中无意滚动了一下，统治者便又被捆起来了。  
一根黝黑的按摩棒插在艳红的后穴里，嗡嗡震动的声响并不刺耳，明明堵得毫无缝隙，却让淫靡的液体止不住的往下流淌。  
索米什卡咬着嘴唇，小腹在刺激中绷紧，挺立的性器垂在腿间，被尿道堵堵塞，不得释放。  
太难受了。索米什卡交叠的手指彼此交握，扯着头顶粗大的锁链支撑体重，浑身泛红。  
“我并不想用性爱胁迫你，超人。”布鲁斯捏了捏索米什卡翘在半空中紧绷的脚踝，抚过形状完美的足弓，搔了搔脚心。  
索米什卡猛地挣了一下：“唔！”  
他想要躲开，但明显是无用功。  
布鲁斯放开手，拍了拍眼前大而挺翘的屁股：“但这个房间似乎注定了要让你承受这些。”蝙蝠侠说：“说实话我并不恨你。我只是觉得你可笑。”  
索米什卡张开嘴，咽下喉头细碎的呻吟，咬牙切齿：“你这个、嗯、败类，社会秩序、的破坏者……没有资格……唔！”  
蝙蝠侠说：“听着，外星人，是你的到来打破了人类社会的发展和秩序。我的父母反对你的存在，他们因此而被惩罚，亡命于黑暗的矿洞。我理应恨你，但我想过了，你的到来既然无可避免，那么——就只有遏制你的存在。”  
“你是在、反对我？”  
“我是在反对你。”  
“为什么？”索米什卡努力压制体内堆积的快感电流，质问道，“我难道、我没有让你们过、过得更好吗？”  
“你让我们过得有点太好了。”布鲁斯绕着索米什卡转圈，手贴在美丽的腰臀上，顺着脊线暧昧挑逗的蹭动，看着统治者颤抖，呻吟漏出唇角，又放开，“傀儡、专政。你不是在为我们着想，索米什卡，你只是把我们当成你的玩具。你想让我们活得像你的宠物狗，对你的每一次临幸感恩戴德。”  
“我不、我……”  
“否认吗？”蝙蝠侠哼了一声，“你的能力毋庸置疑，但在你真正意识到世界不是只有黑白分明的一面之前，你需要被人约束。”  
“做梦。”超人呛道，“你想从我这里、拿到、拿到临驾于我的权利……除非我、嘶…我疯了。”  
布鲁斯说：“那我们就只能一直留在这个房间里了。”  
索米什卡瞪着他。布鲁斯微微一笑，坐在床上：“这就是离开房间的条件之一，超人，要么答应，要么……你就只能在这生下我们的孩子了。”  
索米什卡瞪圆眼睛，眼中仍然带着难以被驯服的光泽。  
“你好好呆着吧。”布鲁斯打了个哈切，“我要睡会了。在你醒来之前，我可都是提心吊胆的守着你……”  
索米什卡不敢相信自己的耳朵：“什么？”  
年轻人猫儿一样钻进被窝里，用枕头捂住了脸。  
他竟然真的睡了。  
超人惊呆了。  
超人愤怒了。  
“喂！！！”  
索米什卡被迫掂着左脚，整个身子在空中摇晃。黑色的按摩棒在晃动中偏移了位置，直愣愣戳到某个敏感的入口前面。  
索米什卡霎那间软了，挂在房间中央低低呻吟。  
按摩棒的震动时强时弱，刺激着他收缩的宫口，吐出更多黏腻的液体。索米什卡无法自己解决堆积在一起的欲望。他硬得快炸了，后穴深处痒得让人难堪，而蝙蝠侠却在他面前睡着了。  
索米什卡恨得牙痒痒。

tbc.


	7. Room Three

下2.

  
按摩棒被顶进了生殖口。  
第三次。  
索米什卡绷紧脚尖，低吼破喉而出。他感觉又自己射了，但下身已经没有了感觉。黏黏腻腻永不绝流的液体从被塞满的后穴里滚出来，顺着垂下的左腿下滑，打湿了脚下厚绒的地毯。  
蝙蝠侠睡醒后，便趴在索米什卡健美的身上，蹭着自己微硬武器。一只手更深的将黑色按摩棒按进体内，一手抓握超人的左胸，五指捻动，便让花蕊绽放，硬硬凸起。  
布鲁斯啃着男人线条流畅优美的肩膀，在红痕上留下更多红痕，手指抠挖奶孔，折磨挺立的乳尖，含糊问道：“你会出奶吗？”  
索米什卡不能回答。他费力的抽搐，呼吸都近乎停止了，因抵进柔嫩生殖道剧烈颤抖旋转的按摩棒而长长的高潮，潮吹出股股温湿的液体，像是不曾干涸的河道一样翻滚，极致的麻木在体内蹿升，更多的淫液绵延不绝。  
他受不了这个。真的太、太——  
“放……”索米什卡在持续高潮的堆叠折磨下失神，昂起脖子翻起白眼，低声呜咽，“放开……呜——”  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的脸颊和下颌，摸到一手湿润。抬头一看，索米什卡的口涎已经包不住流下嘴角，嘴唇艳红，发红的眼角也全是坠落的眼泪。  
哦，可怜。他已经爽到控制不住自己身体上的某些东西了。  
也许这个时候取下超人身前那小巧的事物，伟大的领袖就要颜面尽失的尿在反叛者的面前了。  
但他真的受不了了。索米什卡的腰一直在不受控制的抽搐，发烫发红的皮肤再次对外界的一切都敏感起来，布鲁斯的呼吸、布鲁斯的触碰、布鲁斯的噬咬……乳尖在空气中挺立，渴望着什么来吸一吸、粗暴的噬咬。索米什卡的身体绷得像一张快要折断的弓箭。快感堆压在头皮之上，已经变成了不堪忍受的痛苦。  
布鲁斯怜爱地取出一直顶在最敏感之地震动的按摩棒，将自己捅进了那个张开着无法彻底合拢的后穴。温热的潮水和紧致的肠肉包裹着他苏醒的巨物，翕张着吮吸、包裹。这让布鲁斯感觉自己捅进了一块将欲融化的黄油，但这比那更紧致、更高热、更韧性。  
布鲁斯抽动起来，在身体深处未曾被清理干净的精液和潮水的拥鼓下缓慢而郑重地摩擦。索米什卡抖个不停，膀胱和身体内部传来的鼓胀感真的让他快要崩溃了。  
左脚脚尖在撞击下踩不住地板，索米什卡呜咽着，难堪的被人撞得晃动了起来，像个沙包一样毫无反抗之力。布鲁斯捉住了他的腰，手掌向下包裹住男人涨得紫红的性器，和鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋。  
“嗯……”  
索米什卡甚至喊不出不要碰，在布鲁斯将那根尿道堵拔出的时候，超人就开始和下身汹涌的尿意作斗争。  
“乖。”布鲁斯咬着眼前美丽的脊线和肩胛，淳淳诱哄，“射出来吧，射出来就舒服了。”  
“不……”统治者顾虑着自己最后的颜面，脸颊憋得通红，被吊起的手臂早已酸疼。蝙蝠侠在柔软的地方肆虐，碾压在高热的甬道之中。每一次撞击，都让关闸的阀门摇摇欲坠。  
年轻人握着卡尔·艾尔的腰胯，像充满电的马达一样又重又狠的在男人的甬道间冲撞，每一次都撞进那个迫近敞开的小袋子。粗糙的手掌抚摸紧绷的小腹和身下硬挺的阴茎，搔刮龟头。  
“啊！”  
索米什卡终于射了，在男人撞击生殖道和不断按抚精囊柱身龟头的双重刺激下，白浊喷射得畅快淋漓，浑身为此覆裹上薄薄的汗液。而这并不是完结，随着射精的结束，半软下的事物哆哆嗦嗦的喷射出了浅黄色的半透明液体，腥臊味也一并涌来。  
索米什卡随后便醒了，从那一瞬间冲破临界点的高潮中醒来，被腹中的滚烫和舒爽刺痛。他咬紧嘴唇，眼泪流得无声无息。内心深处某个东西破碎了，他想站起来反抗，却发现自己没法再对着身后的年轻人大喊大叫了。淋下空气的某种热液成了耻辱，腿间未曾停止的湿滑成了他的弱点。  
索米什卡内心裂开的也许是某种恐惧。  
而布鲁斯更愿意将之称为驯服。  
男人将被吊了不知道多久，也不知道被折磨了多久的首领解放下来，抱上温软的大床。索米什卡沾床就不动了，软绵绵的趴在厚床垫上。他感觉自己头很疼，而肩膀也很酸涩。布鲁斯又从后面顶了进来，索米什卡抓着被套挣扎了两下，最后放弃了。  
布鲁斯说：“把屁股抬起来。”  
索米什卡不想听他的，但顺着男人向内弯折膝盖的力道，还是顺从地跪了起来。双腿大开，迎接着男人的进犯。  
布鲁斯低声喘息，沙哑磁性的声音随着缓慢的运动像重音环绕一样回响在耳边。  
布鲁斯突然有了闲心与他聊起天来：“你究竟有多大了，索米什卡？我总记得，在我很小的时候，你就一直是这副样子……”  
索米什卡哼唧了一声，身子随着撞击起伏，脸埋在床垫里低低呻吟。  
“刚开始的时候你多好啊？”布鲁斯问，“像个圣子、英俊得闪闪发光，白神贝洛伯格*……你还记得你在麦田里的微笑吗？还有悬崖顶上落日下的一滴眼泪？”  
“你是我的西瓦*。”  
“直到你亲手毁了它。”  
布鲁斯停在超人身体深处，抵在一片嫩滑收缩的肉壁尽头，感到一股股精液涌出，突破宫颈，去到他无法到达的壁垒之中。索米什卡被他填满了。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，难得感到一丝诡异的、扭曲的满足。  
“我现在不想和你签协议了。”蝙蝠侠说，“你说我们要是就这样被关在这里会如何？我出现，为了推翻你而出现。而现在你和我都消失在那个世界上，我是不是已经达成我的目的了？一个没有你的统治的国家……人类总会找到他们的方法的。伤口会愈合，国家不会就此灭亡。”  
索米什卡为布鲁斯话语中蕴含的讯息胆寒。  
“你疯了……”他喃喃出声，无力蜷缩起自己的身子。  
布鲁斯哼笑道：“我们就留在这里，做爱、吃喝，看看你能给我生个怎样的小孩。”  
索米什卡说：“不可能。”  
“你看，”布鲁斯说，“六个骰点任务，其中一个包含产乳，无论如何也不可能不怀孕就能达成吧？”  
索米什卡将自己埋进被褥中，似乎对残酷的现实有些不堪重负了。他的胸鼓胀得疼痛，被仔细爱抚和折磨过的乳尖即使在空气里也让人难以忍受的发痒。索米什卡从没怀疑过自己做错了，但现在他觉得自己坏掉了，双手抱在胸前像虾一样脆弱的缩起来。  
蝙蝠侠将他翻过身来面朝上躺着，索米什卡咬紧牙关仍然威胁着：“你最好祈祷……”  
“嗯？”  
他在布鲁斯按揉头皮的温柔手段里耳根滚烫、头皮发麻，水蓝的双眸倒影出年轻人英俊的模样：“不要让掌控权落在我手里。”  
“否则我就会死得很惨。”布鲁斯接道，“我一直都知道。”  
索米什卡推开布鲁斯，缩在角落里轻轻呼吸。  
房间里的空气变得沉默和阴冷，隐藏在床幔之中的屏幕忽然不显眼的跳动，第一个条件被打上了红勾。  
索米什卡说：“我想出去。”  
布鲁斯勾了勾唇角：“你同意了？”  
“但你也别梦想你能透过我控制我的国家。”  
布鲁斯摩挲人间之神滑润的肩膀。“我不需要控制国家。”他说，“我只需要控制你。”  
索米什卡没有体会到男人话语中至死如一的专注，他仍然对这个在自己影响下长大的男人不屑一顾。  
“我们至少要在这里待三个月。”布鲁斯说，“直到你有了奶水，我就会给你挤出来。这是最难的一个，但我们可以完成，不是吗？”  
索米什卡难堪的握紧拳头，乳尖随着男人言语的挑逗隐隐发痒。他感到羞恼，但对男人的话不置一词，想来也是同意的。  
只要能快点出去。  
索米什卡想。  
只要摆脱掉现在不利的局势……  
布鲁斯的手有一搭没一搭地抚慰着超人疲累的皮囊，直到对方眼皮开始打架，最后沉沉睡去。  
布鲁斯知道索米什卡现在愿意答应他的提议不过是为了换取离开的机会，他知道自己不会那么容易得到胜利。出去后索米什卡可能不会毫无信用的直接毁约，但他会一直盯着布鲁斯，就像布鲁斯始终盯着他一样，只要有一个机会……  
他就会将他拖下马来。  
出去以后，布鲁斯必得小心行事，在对方发难之前培养出一股势力，以抗衡超人铁腕下的绝对统治。  
如果他不能，那等待他的，就只有死亡。  
布鲁斯的视线停在索米什卡起伏的小腹上，眸色骤深……

  
完。

  
小彩蛋（孕期产乳）

索米什卡三个月的时候还没有奶水，他的胸变得大了点，而来势汹汹的孕早期反应也在这个时候张牙舞爪的纠缠了上来。  
小腹微微隆出弧度，还不太明显，但触手便能感到不同。  
布鲁斯日夜在胸前的搓揉总能让索米什卡浑身是汗的高潮。可依然没有奶水。  
“该死，你是不是在骗我！？”  
索米什卡暴躁的推翻布鲁斯，骑在他身上。催情精油覆盖在胸前搓揉泛起的热度让他下身很快变得湿滑，而接连不断的性爱已经让索米什卡不再如最初一般抗拒而愤恨。他已然从中学会了享受。  
将布鲁斯的性器纳入体内，被塞满的饱和感拯救了愈发高攀的欲望，索米什卡胸前鼓起的胸肉和乳尖硬得发烫。  
布鲁斯吸了口气，被索米什卡夹住的性器诚实的传导上让人头皮发麻的舒适感。他两只手抓在对方涨大的奶子上，拇指搓过乳尖用力按揉，刺激奶孔。  
胸前不一样的刺激让索米什卡吟哦出声，下身收紧，吸得男人很舒服。  
“不是我在骗你。”布鲁斯在顶动胯部时微喘着说道，“是你不产奶，卡尔。”  
“你说三个月、唔、就可以！”  
“那是说最早的时间，但一般情况是在三、四个月的时候。而有些人更特殊，你最好祈祷你不是需要生完孩子才出奶的那种！”  
索米什卡吸了口气：“怎么能这样！”  
布鲁斯看着统治者生气的握住自己的胸肉，粗暴的挤压，只觉得下身更硬了点。  
他眯起眼睛：“别着急……总会有的。”  
他说着按住索米什卡的腰，用力向上顶弄起来，与此同时坐起身，含住索米什卡指间漏出的艳红的乳首，牙齿狠狠一咬，舌苔刮过细小的空隙，又动情的往外一吸。  
索米什卡在这一下里猛地一颤，腹中紧绷，子宫收缩，便喷出透明的粘液来。  
“别这么激动。”布鲁斯说，小心的捧着索米什卡硬鼓鼓的小腹，“小心肚疼。”  
索米什卡高潮过后放松身体，愤恨的摊坐下来。  
“还不都是因为你！”他抱怨道，“我真想废了你。”  
“废了我你就只有在痒得发慌的时候用按摩棒自慰了。”布鲁斯低头，含住另一边乳首，吮得啧啧作响，“没多久了，我尝到腥味了。”  
索米什卡呻吟着：“去死吧你！”夹紧了男人的肉棒。  
淫言秽语，满室生香。  
卡尔·艾尔肤如暖玉，竟是半点儿不陌生了。  
直到有一周后，奶水终于如期而至，透过蝙蝠侠的唇舌，刺痛伴随着开闸的酸疼，冲破了细小开敞的奶孔。  
房间终于消失了。  
时间回到最初的大厅，礼厅侧门滑开，索米什卡出现在万众瞩目之下，军装俊秀整洁，镁光灯猝不及防闪烁在眼前。  
索米什卡一惊，方才进行到一半的性事险些让他腿软的跪倒在地。  
一只手扶住了统治者抽搐的臂膀，身着白色礼服的神女站在身前。  
“超人？你怎么了？”  
索米什卡脸色既青且红，乳首涌出的奶液正在浸透军礼服的衬衫，而身下的湿潮和勃起也没有停止。震惊、慌乱、和羞耻在脸皮下汹涌澎湃，索米什卡的肚子正在紧束的腰带下抗议，疼痛。  
“我没事。”  
超人哑声道，不动声色的抽回此刻敏感无比的手臂，后退。  
“失陪一下。”  
他说着，慌不择路地退回侧厅，向自己的寝宫飞去。  
该死的……  
他重重的关上门，滑坐在地上。白手套颤抖的解开腰带，抚摸到完整的衣衫之下，不只是个荒淫梦境的、硬鼓鼓的肚子。  
天啊……  
索米什卡攥紧手掌，情欲还在翻涌，而慌乱之中，他竟一时不知如何是好。  
细碎的声音忽然在窗台上响起，黑影掠进了克里姆林宫。  
蝙蝠侠蹲在男人身边。  
头罩之下，铁灰蓝的眸子清冷如茫茫雾霭。  
“让我帮你。”  
他说着，将索米什卡抱在了床上，手伸进男人的裤子中。  
索米什卡细碎的呻吟憋在喉咙里，浑身颤抖着，忍不住一点点、抱住了蝙蝠侠的肩膀。  
“啊……”  
潮泄如洪。  
索米什卡靠在男人身上，粗粗喘气。激烈跳动的心脏在攀高后缓缓回落。  
一切便成了定局。  
月光透过硕大的拱形窗户洒落在玉瓷砖上，将黑暗映如灰白。  
阴影之中，蝙蝠侠翻身上床。  
几息过后，吟哦声渐起……

  
完。


End file.
